Death by Berries
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: A Hunger Games one-shot series based on the time of each major tribute's time in the Hunger Games. First up is Foxface! Review! Review me if you want a certain character to appear!
1. Foxface

**AN- I decided that I wanted to do a one-shot series based on the Hunger Games and had an idea to first do Foxface. So here it is! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

You were the red-haired, amber eyed girl from 5

Who never spoke a word to anyone

Who may have just been the smartest of them all; sly and elusive.

You used quick thinking and tactic to slip past everyone

That ultimately killed you in the end.

You were the girl that would backstab anyone that allied you in a heartbeat,

Just to get their supplies

You were fourth out of twenty-four

The highest rank ever seen in District Five

You were the girl that would do anything to survive just to win

Even if that meant using a method no one else had

Just to get back home

To the family you always cared about

Even if your demeanor didn't show it.

Your past demeanor, the one you had when you were eleven

Changed along time ago.

You spent the beginning of the Games

Not going to the Cornucopia

And surviving without supplies for days

Only stealing from others when opportunity served right.

Eleven go down the first day and you think they were all obstacles

Made to get in your way.

Days go by with you trailing the weak, not killing at all

And your big break comes along

When there's an opening in getting the overload of supplies from the Careers.

You had studied every one of their moves carefully,

Which came in handy to get what you needed.

You danced around the traps laid precisely, designed to make tributes like you dead.

You grabbed what you needed and hid far away in some bushes

When you heard rustling and sat back to watch.

You noticed the end of a braid poking out and you thought

'Fire Girl'.

She looked at the pyramid of supplies

Before you saw the tip of an arrow from out of the bushes

And took a shot at a bag of apples that hung off of crates.

A boom and explosion of wood and materials burst everywhere

Throwing Fire Girl back and into the bushes.

You can't help but laugh at the situation.

The Careers came back storming through, the boy from 2 furious.

He turned on the boy from 3, who was supposed to watch the now destroyed supplies.

With a swift moment, the boy from 2 snaps 3's neck in a fit of rage

Killing him.

The other Careers calm him down and disappear though the bushes.

You lay low for a while, making a home in the Cornucopia

When an announcement for a Feast is made.

When it's time, you pack up what you've got

And rush out to the spot where backpacks lay, and quick and swift

Grab yours, running off towards the woods.

Soon, there's only four of you left.

You're starving and supplies have run out.

Now, you think, blowing up the crates was not good for you.

You're almost positive that Fire Girl and Bread Boy are allies now,

They're the only two tributes to have District partners.

Your suspicions are confirmed true

When you hear the two conversing

And follow Fire Girl until she panics and finds Bread Boy.

He gets up to meet her and calm her down

And it's your opportunity to take a berry that Bread Boy collected.

It looks delicious; a deep blue color, darker than a blueberry

And you pop it in your mouth and bite down on the fruit,

The juices exploding on your tongue.

Suddenly, you can't function and you panic

And the last thing you remember is

The berry.

You were the red-headed, amber eyed girl from 5

Who never spoke a word to anyone,

Who may have just been the smartest of them all; sly and elusive.

Your death would be retold by members of your district,

Saying that you died

By berries.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! If you have any ideas for a character you want to see, please don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you~**


	2. Rue

**AN- Here's Rue's story! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

You were the girl with dark skin and golden eyes from 11

Who was small in stature,

But made up for it in trust.

You stood like a little bird about to take flight,

Arms extended, high on toes,

Wanting to fly back home to safety.

It was your first year eligible for the Games

And you thought you didn't have to worry

Because how many twelve year olds ever got picked?

No one stood up to volunteer

And you knew it was because

They thought you really didn't stand a chance anywhere else either.

But you knew the brutality of it all

The killing and lies and nightmares that would come with it

And you promised you'd never stoop that low.

You were going to leave behind the orchards,

Your family

And the birds.

The magical Mockingjays

That sang your end-day song.

The little creatures claimed by the Capitol to be an accident

But for you, little helpers.

When your District Partner, Thresh first saw you up on the stage,

His heart went out to you

Because you were supposed to have a longer and better life than what was ahead of you.

You formed an alliance before you even got to the Arena

With the two from District 12

When you watched them train from afar

And hoped they'd see you stood a chance.

Because you were small, no one in the Capitol thought you were good for anything,

Guessed that you would die within the first 24 hours

But you were going to prove them wrong.

You had told them you were fast,

And because you were fast, no one would catch you

And then that way, they couldn't kill you.

And in a sense, your plan worked.

As soon as the cannon went off,

You ran and swiftly grabbed a backpack and a slingshot

And got into the nearest tree you could,

Counted your supplies.

Not much, but a small water-skin and an extra pair of socks

And your extensive knowledge of plants

Would help you with food.

Your tactic was good, smart

To stay off the ground where the others couldn't get you

And stay high up in the trees moving.

Being observant was also the way to go

And you could find out the others' tactics without being seen

Like a little spy,

A mockingjay.

You followed the girl from 12

Because she had survival skills like you

And a special token that you knew.

You lived without incident for a while

Until the fire broke out

Scrambling from tree to tree, until the fire surrounded you rapidly

And you had to get down

To the ground.

You suffered minor burns,

That itched and hurt and smelled

That no one would send help for.

You climbed back in the trees when you heard commotion

And decided to check it out,

Only for it to be the Careers chasing Katniss up a tree.

Two of them tried to get her down,

And one of them suggested they stake up camp.

You realized it was her District partner,

The kind boy that loved her since childhood.

Why would he be with the Careers?

Why would he go against the girl he loved?

Was him loving her really just an act?

Night fell and you settled near the girl's tree

And when morning rose, you noticed something.

A low buzz not far off

Near your tree and into hers.

The unmistakable buzzing of tracker jackers.

They were deadly little assassins, creations of the Capitol,

To lock and kill anything that disturbed their nests

Delivering painful, crazed-induced stings

That could kill you.

You grabbed the attention of Katniss

And pointed upwards towards the nest.

She took out a knife and stared sawing at the branch

And you took that as your point to leave

Before the branch came collapsing down

And then the screams.

You could hear screaming and cursing

And when you got far away, you closed your eyes

And wondered who you would see that night

In the sky.

A few days went by with you doubling back and following Katniss.

You noticed that she had tracker jacker stings all over her, and you knew of a plant

That could help.

You made an appearance when she tried to make a fire

And you made steps on the ground for the first time since the fire.

You concealed yourself behind a tree,

Or so you thought.

She said that not just the Careers could make an alliance

And you stepped out from behind the trees

And you offered that you could treat her stings

To which she was relieved when you chewed the herbal leaves in your mouth

And spit it on her stings.

She then offers a way to cure your burns

And you awed that she got the burning balm from sponsors.

You hadn't gotten anything yet.

Katniss reassured you you'd get something soon,

As soon as the Gamemakers realized your survival skills

And then your stomach growled.

She offered you a groosling leg-

A whole one-

Something you never had to yourself

And your mouth watered to have it

Before your manners came in.

You commented how you never had an entire leg to yourself

And she wanted you to have it

And then offered you a second one

Before you even finished your first.

She came up with a plan

After you told her about the Careers were protecting their supplies

And you two devised to destroy the supplies.

You finally told her that you trusted her

Because of her pin

The pin of the birds back home

The mockingjay.

You were surprised she had a sleeping bag

Because all you had were the socks

That you lay on your hands

In the cold nights

And you had no problem snuggling up to her in the bag.

You knew she wouldn't hurt you

Not like the Careers

That would backstab you in a heartbeat.

She was your protector,

Ally

Friend.

The next morning, you were to set up three fires to distract the Careers,

You lit the first two without fail and you moved onto the final site

When you stumbled across a trap.

A net, wired high in the trees,

Set for any passerby that failed to be observant

And you were caught in it.

You struggled and screamed for someone to help you,

The mockingjays picking up on it

And soon, you heard Katniss calling for you.

You could see her, her braid whipping behind her,

And you were relieved that she was there to save you

And you were about to say her name

When sharpness pierced your stomach.

Pain flooded through you,

You had never felt something so…

So awful, so excruciating.

You fell to the ground

And you barely noticed Katniss shoot an arrow though your attacker's neck

Before she rushed to you, cut you out of the net, and put your head on her lap.

She held your hand tightly, like a lifeline, not letting go

And you asked her if she blew up the supplies to which she said yes

And you pleaded her to win, because she was going to live for the both of you now.

A cannon shot and it was too loud in your ears

And you asked Katniss to stay with you until the very end

And you wanted her to sing to you

As your final wish

Because her voice was the prettiest thing to your ears

That was still throbbing from the blast.

She sang a lullaby that was from her childhood

And you could just envision the meadows and the daisies and the willow

And you wanted to go there

And sleep and dream

And you could feel yourself slipping away

To the magical place that was her song

And your eyes fluttered closed

And her notes died away

And then there was brightness and then sunshine and flowers

And it was better than you had imagined

Because this was the meadow

Where your friends and family

And Katniss

Loved you.

You were the girl with dark skin and golden eyes from 11

Who was small in stature,

But made up for it in trust.

You stood like a little bird about to take flight,

Arms extended, high on toes,

Wanting to fly back home to safety.

And in your final moments, surrounded by flowers and song.


	3. District 3 male

**AN: I REALLY don't know why this is so long. But then again I had a lot more to fill in then normal. I took some things from the movie and book. Some people wanted the District 3 male so here he is! Hope I did him justice. Disclaimer and enjoy! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

You were the small, dark haired boy from 3,

Who was skilled with explosives,

Making you, a key for the Careers.

You had never, in your wildest dreams or nightmares

Thought that you'd be picked for the

74th Hunger Games.

You'd rather be content learning how to work with bombs, explosives, and electronics

To your heart's content

Than kill kids from other districts

Or be killed yourself.

Before the Reaping, you told your family:

Mother, father, and grandfather,

That you wouldn't be picked-

Your name was only in there three times.

What were the odds?

You lined up in the fourteen's sections-

Your birthday was only days prior-

And you thought you could just sit back

And watch the show without having to worry.

Your district escort, a funny looking man, announced that the ladies would go first

As they did every year.

He fished his hand into the bowl,

Pulling out a crisp, white paper,

Containing the chosen female's name.

"Elysia Williams!"

A slender girl, with a narrow face and light brown hair pulled back, in a yellow sundress,

Stumbled forward, shaking.

There were no volunteers.

You recognized her.

She was in one of your classes when you were younger.

Well-liked, nice, intelligent.

Cries broke out among the girls.

The hand dipped back into the bowl

And the male name called out-

"Raiden Luz!"

Was yours.

You were numb, struck, frozen

By your name being called.

You somehow were compelled to start walking

Even if you didn't want to.

No one volunteered for you either.

Your family was devastated.

Your mother was in tears, squeezing you too tight.

If only you could die that way.

Your father, nearly in tears himself,

Grabbed your shoulders and looked you hard in the eyes.

"Don't you ever give up," he said.

"You try and come home, even if you have to stoop low."

That was a lot coming from your father.

You noticed your grandfather isn't there.

Your parents told you he wanted to go in separately.

Their time was up, and your father had to pull your mother off of you.

Your grandfather, spry for his age, came in.

He didn't say a word, except motion you to sit on the velvet couch of the Capitol's.

He told you that he had a secret to tell you,

A secret he had never told your father.

"I was pulled from the Reaping when I was your age," he said.

You tried to comprehend that.

As far as you knew, he wasn't a victor and most certainly wasn't a ghost.

"Someone volunteered for me," he added.

"Someone was willing to put their life on the line for mine."

You were shocked.

You wouldn't be here today if it weren't for that person.

"Who was it?" you asked.

"My best friend," he answered.

Tears sprung to your eyes, and you glued yourself to your grandfather.

His time was up and you said your goodbyes.

You would not let them down.

Your district partner was just as nice as you remembered.

Your mentor, Beetee, was nice and known for his Games.

Days rolled around and soon it was time for the Chariots-

The event that dressed you in fancy, outlandish outfits

To represent your district.

Your outfit, you had to say, was very…shiny.

Yours was a suit with shiny, almost chain-mail type material,

With a large headdress mimicking the complex insides of electronics.

At least it wasn't the weirdest outfit there.

Elysia looked pretty in hers,

Wearing a shiny black dress,

With a shawl type piece, twisted into a shape around her neck.

Her headdress was similar to yours.

Training came and went,

And you tried to learn your best at the things there,

Even helping the girl from 5 make a fire.

There were obviously people better than you,

Trying to intimidate the others.

It half worked.

The Interviews came up as quickly as the Chariots.

The last night before the Games.

You were put in a expensive suit and sent out in front of the Capitol,

To be asked questions by Caesar Flickerman.

The interview was short, nothing exploiting,

Just asking things about your family, and life back home.

And your love of explosives.

Your night was sleepless, thinking about who would die first,

And the possible scenarios that you could die.

Worrying, made sleep come.

You woke up, not recognizing where you were,

Until it hit you.

Today was the day of the Hunger Games.

You were instructed to put on simple cargo pants, lightweight t-shirt, boots, and a jacket.

Your district token, a thin wooden gear tied around your ankle

Fit perfectly in your boot.

You were taken to a hovercraft,

With all the other tributes,

And injected with a tracker.

It made a small bump under your arm,

And stung when the woman put the needle in.

You were taken to an underground facility,

Given a few last words by your stylist

And told to step into a tube-like device.

A loud voice boomed from above you and you started to move up.

It scared you and you looked to the stylist for help.

You could just make out the frame of his glasses and his mouth moving,

Before he disappeared into view.

"Tributes must remain on their plates for a full 60 seconds.

Failure to do so will result in immediate termination."

60 seconds.

You could do that.

60 seconds gave you enough time to figure out what you were going to do.

Go for the Cornucopia?

Or head for the forest around you?

"GO!"

You leapt off of your plate and ran as fast as you could

Towards a backpack.

Someone grabbed the backpack in your grasp that was still on the ground.

You tugged at it, and the two of you locked eyes-

The girl from 7 wanted the bag you had.

Your had found a spear behind you

And you ripped her hand off of the bag

Pointing the spear at her.

She found a spear as well, and did the same.

She made the first move, a jab that you blocked with the shaft of your spear,

And then thrust your spear at her,

Something she barely had time to block.

It went on until a knife flew and stuck into the girl's arm making her drop her weapon,

And focus.

You took your chance and snatched the backpack from the ground

And sprinted off with your goods.

You ran into the forest, screams and shouts around you.

You ran as fast as your legs would carry,

Up hills and down ravines

Through plants and undergrowth until you slid down a hill

And into covering undergrowth.

Breathing hard, you found that the undergrowth camouflaged you well.

It would work for tonight.

Night fell fast in the arena, you found.

Your backpack had some iodine and a pouch of water, a few packs of dried food, and some socks.

You decided to save the dried food for when you really needed it.

Tonight, you would go hunting.

Packing up your stuff, you headed out into the cold night

And went for a while,

Before you heard voices.

Voices from above you.

You turned around and the group of Careers stood on the top of a hill,

Looking down menacingly at you.

The darkness didn't hide the smirk on the girl from 2, Clove's, face.

She raised her hand and something came at you fast and flying.

Ducking, terrified, and turning to flee,

A knife buried itself into the tree behind you.

It was a chase.

You ran for your life,

Whooping and laughter behind you.

Glancing back, they gained, the boy from 2 in the lead.

You suddenly felt yourself falling,

And you landed hard on the ground,

A rock wall blocking your path.

You were cornered.

Eyes wide and full of terror,

You pleaded, "Please! Don't kill me!"

They advanced, teasing you.

"You're just a bunch of nuts and bolts."

"Time to finish you off."

"I bet you'll go down just as easily as your partner did."

Clove tackled you, straddling your legs, and pinned her feet onto your hands.

She pointed one of her knives at your throat.

"Please!"

Clove asked her partner, "What to you think, Cato? Should I slit his throat?"

Cato, the blonde, muscular leader of the group, thought for a moment.

"How good are you with electronics?"

Out of all the questions, he asked you that one?

"Extremely!" you choked out, trying to press yourself back into the rock,

Trying to move your body from under hers.

Clove leaned forward slightly and put more pressure on your hands.

They stung with pain and you wouldn't be surprised if they were bruised by now.

"We'll spare you on one condition," Cato said, sticking his sword in the ground.

"You have to rewire the mines by the Cornucopia into working order for us."

Hope coursed through you.

"Yes! I'll do it!"

Clove looked up at Cato with a disappointed look on her face,

But he silenced her with, "Get off of him, Clove."

You sat there, trying to process what just happened.

"Get up!" he barked at you. "You slow us down, and we'll for sure kill you."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

He-they- was going to spare you.

You scrambled up, heart still beating fast.

_I'm stooping low, Dad _you thought

_Just not in the way I would have thought._

Now, the group hiked for a while before you stopped.

There was a lake nearby.

A little way from the water, you and the others made shelter.

You'd spend a night resting and making a plan.

"We're running out of food," Marvel pointed out.

"You think there'd be anything back at the Cornucopia? I mean anything that wasn't picked up in the Bloodbath is still sitting there, most likely," Clove suggested.

Cato thought about it for a moment before he nodded.

"That's part of why we're going.

We need more supplies and it'll be easier to make base there than move around."

The next morning, you took the small hike over to the Cornucopia-

The site of the Bloodbath and the start of the Games.

"Get to work, 3."

You were given a clasp on the back by Marvel

And you had to wonder how any of this was able to play out to your favor.

You spent an hour or so getting half-way through the mines and when you turned around,

An entire mountain of food and supplies sat in the middle of the field.

You marveled at how quickly they were able to move everything.

Smoke rose from the tree tops in the early afternoon, an obvious smell of ash in the air.

"Hey, what's that?" Marvel asked, motioning to the others.

"Smoke? Let's go check it out. 3, you stay here and watch," Cato instructed.

You nodded and they took off in a separate direction, as you sat down on some boxes.

For now, it was just you and the supplies.

An hour passed from when they had left, and you started thinking of life back home.

Was your mother still in grief from the Reaping?

What did your father think of your new alliance?

Did your grandfather think any of this was a smart move?

Suddenly, you thought you saw a movement from your left.

You got up and turned to see flaming red hair running away.

You chased, leaving your post.

The girl got away and you turned just in time,

To see the supplies explode in flame.

The force knocked you back a bit

And you ran towards what was left of the supplies.

This couldn't be happening,

You couldn't have this happen to you now.

Your foot stepped on something smooth and rounded.

A broken and charred arrow sat under your foot.

Who could have an arrow?

Only the Girl on Fire.

The Careers came back, with Cato in the lead.

He stormed over to you, and you could barely get words out to explain.

He grabbed your head and his blue eyes blazed with furry.

You were the small, dark haired boy from 3,

Who was skilled with electronics and explosives

Making you, a key for the Careers.

One chase led to your downfall,

And the last thing you saw were the menacing blue eyes of Cato

Before your neck was snapped in furry.

**AN- Hope you all liked this! You can request for a character to be done in the reviews. I've also decided that the characters can be ANYONE from ANY of the books! So please review! And (just a sidenote, about my Harry Potter story {A Hallow's Eve Surprise} if anyone can help with a wedding scene, PM me!) thanks!**


	4. Marvel

**AN: Wrote this for Kili15645. Hope you like it. I do not own Hunger Games.**

You were the diplomatic tribute from One,

Able to calm down the fiercest of beasts.

Sure, you were arrogant, overconfident.

But one can figure that

Just from looking at your District.

Your cruise into the Games was simple

You went through training with a fight under your nails

But then again, who doesn't?

It's the Hunger Games after all.

The moment the gong goes off,

You dash for the Cornucopia,

Taking out two, three, four, easily.

Guess training pays off.

You allied with the others from the start

Thinking that keeping that Bread boy,

Could bring you closer to the Girl on Fire

And closer to taking out the most powerful player in the game.

You cornered her up a tree

Kept her there for hours.

Then, with a crack,

Down came a tracker jacker hive.

At first, little pinches.

Then stinging.

Numbness.

Then confusion.

You dreamed of them crowning you.

You had it all,

And then-

She stole it from you.

The Girl on Fire grabbed the crown from atop your head.

Everyone loved it.

Just like that, your fame was taken.

Just like the tip of a spearhead snapping.

When you got out of your daze

You regrouped.

Glimmer was gone.

Your numbers were dwindling.

All because of the Girl on Fire.

The moment you smelt smoke and saw it,

Cato wanted a team out.

You searched high and low,

Couldn't find them.

The explosion ruined everything.

And Cato was not happy.

You calmed him down,

Told him that the one who set the explosion must have been killed.

In the sky that night,

There were no faces.

The explosion setter was still out there.

You set a trap, ready to walk away

When you heard footsteps.

You hid-

It was the girl from Eleven.

What was her name again?

Oh, Rue.

She walked right into your trap,

And screamed.

She was calling for _her._

Calling for Katniss Everdeen.

You waited until she came tearing through the brush

Had her back turned to you,

You were the cunning,

You were the overconfident.

And you threw the spear at her.

Rue screamed for her to move,

And Katniss jumped out of the way.

Rue wasn't so lucky,

And neither were you.

The spear dove into her stomach,

And an arrow landed in your neck.

It was almost instantaneous,

Went by faster than a bullet.

Bleeding out on the soft, green grass.

You were the diplomatic tribute from One,

Able to calm down the fiercest of beasts.

In the end, your training didn't stand up to _her._

Turns out, powerful overrides arrogant.

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
